¡Esto es guerra!
by Yo soy Rick
Summary: Berk está siendo derrumbado, la disconformidad y desconfianza de los ciudadanos es más que notoria, por lo que ciertos chicos tendrán que hacer todo lo que está a su alcance, o si no ¡serán degollados!


**Holaaa.**

 **Esta vez realizaré una historia mayormente dramática y romántica pero algo cómica, está historia se destaca porque cada capitulo será basado en una canción. Esto se verá implícito en la historia, pondré frases o partes de la canción.**

 **Empecemos.**

 **1.-Una vida normal**

 _Un momentillo, voy a contarles la historia de un amiguillo, que no aceptaba el triste destino._

–Odio mi vida.

Eran las malditas 6 de la mañana, un pequeño rayo de sol se asomaba por el hueco de las cortinas de mi ventana, algo muy molesto.

Podría haber hecho caso omiso a esto, pero sabía que no tenía caso dormir de nuevo, en unos pocos minutos ese _maldito_ despertador empezaría a sonar con el odioso sonido agudo.

Al levantarme me di cuenta que la puerta de mi cuarto estaba entreabierta, en ella un ojo curioso se asomaba, desapareciendo al segundo de verlo.

–Agh, tengo que hablar con él sobre espiar a la gente– hablar conmigo mismo era algo muy mío, una manía que tenía desde que mi madre falleció, cuestionarme me daba el suficiente ánimo al saber que no estaba sólo, me tenía a mi mismo.

–¡Hiccup! Baja y ayúdame con esto– me tomé un respiro para contestar, deseando casi no haber despertado y haberme dejado para el despertador.

–¡Ya voy! Déjame cambiarme

 _De ser un huevo simple, sin nada de estilo._

Tuve que escoger entre una camisa de cuadros o de rayas, sin duda hubiera querido que fuera de uniforme de deportes, pero ya saben, en una graduación no se puede ir por la vida cómodo.

Puede que ser "popular" en una escuela no lo sea todo, pero sin duda me encantaría no serlo, entablar una relación normal es simplemente imposible, los "enemigos" no se quedan atrás, sin duda una escuela completamente inmadura en donde una simple vista puede arruinar relaciones, es un problema para estos días difíciles, en donde un niño puede ser raptado en este momento, violado tal vez, y nadie se dará cuenta, seguirán con una historia de adolescentes de nunca acabar, con decisiones ciertamente, tontas.

 _El no quería, no se conformaba, ni con jamón revuelto con tortillas, nada._

–Oh, Hiccup, tardaste tanto, ¿qué hacías allá arriba?– mi padre puede ser muy cuidadoso en ciertos aspectos, pero trata de facilitar las cosas entre los dos; sin duda no tiende a ser "normal" desde el incidente de mi madre, pero se las arregla.

–Bueno, caminar no es fácil, ¿sabes?, tener que hacer eso me cansa.

–Bueno, entonces no llegarás muy lejos y menos con las vaciladas que me lanzas– sostenía la misma cara seria de siempre, pero calmada.

–¿Vaciladas? ¿A quién crees que le hablas? Soy el rey Hiccup Tercero y proclamo que todo tipo de acusación hacia el guapísimo Hiccup Haddok serán castigados con la horca– empecé hacer ademanes que sin duda no ayudaron y lo único que había provocado era la cara de "¿En serio Hiccup?", esto me hizo avergonzarme y sentarme.

–Cambiando de tema, te has percatado que hoy es 26, ¿cierto?– dándome una sonrisa picarona que hizo que la sangre hirviera en mis mejillas.

–Oh, sí, claro, ¿y qué tiene de especial?– lleve una mano en el costado de mi cabeza, frotándola varias veces.

–Oh, no lo sé, graduación, novia, baile, Heather… me suenan estas palabras– las insinuaciones hicieron que mis mejillas se derritieran y me pusiera como tomate.

–¿Cómo te enteraste?

–Unos pajaritos me contaron– me devolvió otra sonrisa picarona y se dio media vuelta para seguir con los suyo.

 _Ni motuleño, ni divorciado, mas bien creía que la vida era un regalo._

–Thorson.– atine a nombrar el apellido de los chicos más idiotas que conocía, y no se queda atrás lo chismoso.

–Mira papá, te lo iba a decir, sólo que… no es oficial– me trabé al buscar y rebuscar las palabras correctas, para decirle que él iba a arruinar todo. –Sólo quiero que no se asuste– susurré.

Mi padre sólo se quedo inmóvil, él no era tonto y sabía a lo que me refería.

–No te preocupes, no me entrometeré– dio un largo suspiro y de mala gana agarró un plato y me lo puso en la mesa, me sirvió lo único que sabía hacer, huevo.

–No, no, no es eso, sólo quiero que no…

–¡Que no me meta, lo he captado, Hiccup!– explotó –¡Sé que no soy lo que se dice el mejor padre, ni la mejor persona! ¡lo intento! ¡Intento darte todo lo necesario para que crezcas, para que madures!... para que seas mejor que yo– cabizbajo se sentó con su plato y empezó a tragar, su cabello le taba la mitad de su rostro, pero podía apreciar que de él caían unas pequeñas lagrimas, con un significado grande.

 _Solo soñaba y me decía, y me cantaba lo que sentía_

–Papá, lo siento– suspiré y me quedé sentado con él, nadie hablaba, nadie decía nada, permanecimos así por unos minutos hasta que, con pesar se levantó y recogió los platos, los puso en el lava trastes y sin decir nada se retiró.

No traté de detenerlo ni decirle nada, había arruinado todo, no quería que se sintiera mal por no ser como los demás.

 _Yo solo quiero una vida normal_

En el lado derecho de la sala se encontraba un mueble que contenía todas mis actividades, desde un barco de vapor hasta un rayo laser casero; en estos días mi experimento era un objeto en la cual te puedes lanzar desde lo mas alto y planear, lo impresionante de esto es que al ser pequeño es más fácil moverse, más fácil cambiar de dirección y caer en picada.

Sin duda un experimento digno de admirar y con muchos peros por delante, es muy complejo de hacer si lo quieres hacer bien, y claro, las precauciones son un problema, lo mejor es que lo puedes tener en ti siempre y no se notará.

Me falta alguno que otro aspecto, pero sin duda en un bosque es muy peligroso de ocupar, por lo que tendría que ir al otro lado de la isla en donde se deforestó todo y probarlo, y es hacia donde voy, mi graduación es ahí.

Por lo que lo equipé debajo de mi camisa, se notaba al transparentarse, por lo que era incomodo, pero se veía cool, nunca se sabe cuando tienes que escapar de unos terroristas…

 _ya no me inviten a desayunar_

Las 7 de la mañana y todavía no me despierto, _que desorden soy,_ al ver mi cuarto oscuro, supe que mi madre ni mi padre se habían levantado, y yo no era la excepción, pero tenía que ir a una maldita graduación, y pues, no puedo ir con cabello alborotado, pijama y sandalias ¿o si?, desgraciadamente no, " _el vestido, la diadema, reina del baile"_ , quisiera que eso no existiera en Berk, pero la popularidad lo hace importante.

–Oh, cielos, esto me mata–

Me levanté y con el mayor esfuerzo que pude, abrí los ojos, al prender la luz me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

Me quedé sin vista por unos minutos hasta que todo se fue aclarando.

–Maldición– me talle los ojos y fui al baño a echarme algo de agua en mi cara.

Pasé por el cuarto de mis papás y confirme que seguían dormidos, decidí salir a pasear por el vecindario con mi patineta, me puse unos tenis que encontré y una chamarra, aunque me encantaba sentir el frío y la sensación de película de terror en un bosque, no quería pescar un resfriado.

Tenía la sensación de que iba a llover, las nubes estaban más oscuras de lo normal y se empezaban a escuchar rayos a lo lejos. No es que no me guste la lluvia, me encanta verla, sin embargo no me gusta ser participe de ella.

 _Tener esposa, chamacos, que tal._

Al salir, la sensación de escalofríos llegó, no tardé mucho en empezar a temblar incesantemente. Yo sabía que el clima no era el más "caluroso" que digamos pero está mañana el frio era el peor que había sentido desde hace años. No era difícil percatarse de eso, casi nadie había salido aun, tal vez porque este día no había escuela hasta ya mas noche por la graduación, pero no era motivo para que nadie salga, mis vecinos tienden a ser escandalosos en todos los aspectos.

Proseguí con mi ruta habitual, al haber recorrido ya un buen tramo del vecindario di por asegurado que los vecinos habían hecho una fiesta en la cual no estuvimos en la lista de invitados. Claro que no me molestaba, era un hecho que no congeniábamos muy bien con la mayoría de mis _compañeros,_ esto se notaba en la forma que nos veían, como unos perros en una manada de lobos.

Me percaté que mi vecino estaba tirado en el patio de su casa, tal vez borracho, por lo que traté de no desviarme de mi ruta habitual, pero empecé a avanzar más y los cuerpos eran cada vez más. Claramente me dio mala pinta justo después de ver lo ocurrido, por lo que rápido regrese a mi casa sin parar ni voltear.

 _Y en los sartenes no quiero nadar_

–¡Mamá!, ¡Papá!– grité justo al abrir la puerta de la entrada, rápidamente tiré mi patineta en mi sala y corrí hacia las escaleras.

–¡Mamá, despierta!, ¡Papá!

Entre al cuarto oscuro que estaba justo a la derecha después de subir las escaleras, me acerque a la ventana y tiré de las cortinas, me di cuenta que eso molesto a mis padres, lo que ameritaba un castigo, pero creo que mi noticia los impactaría y no le tomarían importancia.

–Tranquila hija, espera a que por lo menos abramos los ojos.– mi madre se talló los ojos y espero a que su vista se aclarara al igual que la de mi padre.

–¡No puedo tranquilizarme, hay varios cuerpos tirados en los patios de los vecinos y…!.

–¡Tranquila!, ¡que no te entiendo en nada!, habla más lento y respira– empezó a realizar gestos de calma como respiraciones profundas, los cuales imité.

–Ahora si, cuéntanos lo que sucedió, lento.

–Salí con mi patineta y…– respiré hondo para tratar de calmarme –… al pasar por mi ruta habitual empecé a ver varios cuerpos de vecinos tirados en sus patios, supuse que estaban borrachos, pero eran demasiados– me empecé desesperar y comencé a temblar, abrazándome inconscientemente.

Mi madre se levantó de su cama y fue rápido a agarrar el control de la tele de su cuarto, estaba igual de asustada que yo, claro que ella se controlaba más. –Espero que esto no sea ningún tipo de broma, jovencita, porque si es el caso, no te ira bien…–Prendió la televisión y empezó a buscar el canal indicado para las noticias locales.

 _Quiéranme, tengo sentimientos_

–¡¿Dónde está ese maldito canal?!.

–Es el 203 mamá, Berk News– le quité el control y rápido lo puse.

 _El día de ayer se llevo a cabo una de las mayores manifestaciones del último siglo en Berk, debido a la casi expropiación de los recursos de parte de países extranjeros, destacando el agua entre los carteles de los manifestantes. Esto se ha realizado en las calles que van desde los Berseker hasta los Bog Bulglar, se cree que se realizará otra manifestación en este último… en unos minutos, por lo que se recomienda no salir de sus casas…_

Apagué la televisión y volteé a ver a mis padres que se encontraban atónitos.

–Bog Bulglar… eso es aquí–

Me asomé cautelosamente por la ventana, logré percatarme de que se encontraban algunas personas afuera pero no logre enfocar quienes eran. Al cabo de un segundo, en un movimiento rápido mi padre me lanzó contra el piso, confundida pateé a mi alrededor y me quede sorda por algunos segundos.

–¿¡Qué maldiciones es esto!?– grité alterada al recibir un golpe por la caída y sentir que empezaba a sangrar, comencé a sentir un fuerte pulso en mi cabeza, por lo que cada vez me sentía más débil.

El sonido incesante de lo que parecían ¿balas? Hacía que mi cabeza me empezará a explotar y comenzará a marearme y provocarme naúseas.

Mi madre se tapó la boca y mi padre empezó a actuar, me levantó y rápidamente me llevó al baño. –¡¿Dónde está el alcohol, mujer!?– tenía una cara preocupada y más bien asustada. –¡¿Le entró la bala?!– preguntó mi madre alterada buscando el alcohol por todas partes. Mi padre empezó a sacar algodón de una bolsa y el pidió a mi mamá que le pasará hilo, aguja y jabón. _Creo que me había cortado._

 _Mírenme, soy blando por dentro_

–Apenas le rozó, pero la caída fue lo peor, por lo que necesitará puntadas– _Ah, se me olvido decirles, mi padre es doctor;_ tomó medidas de precaución por lo que fui notando, pero no podía mantenerme consciente, mi cabeza ardía y el dolor no lo soportaba.

Así que todo se oscureció.

 **Regresé.**

 **Bueno, primero que nada, quiero disculparme por no haber subido nada y nunca actualizar pronto, prefiero darme tiempo antes de pensar en otro capitulo, pero esta vez trataré de subir cápitulo, ya sea de esta historia u otra más amenudo.**

 **Volviendo a la historia, el tema de la expropiación la saque de inspiración de la película "Sin Escape" (así se le llama en México) de Owen Wilson, claramente este va a ser uno de los problemas principales de mi historia, por lo que la mayoría de la trama rondará por las manifestaciones y la disconformidad de Berk, algo así como con los dragones en la película.**

 **El Hiccstrid lo dejaré atrás por este momento y meteré mas HiccupxHeather, aunque no me agrade mucho esta combinación. Claramente el romance no va a ser tan notable, puede que ponga uno que otro guiño, debido a que estaría muy mal puesto un beso en medio de una manifestación. (No se si me entiendan)**

 **También quisiera saber si les gustaría que abriera algo así como una sección de comentarios o algo parecido, para saber sus opiniones y sugerencias, (con su debido respeto, claro ) y responder más cómodamente**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que les haya gustado y sigan leyendo.**

 **Adiohhhh.**


End file.
